Shigure gets POWAHHH!
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: Shigure buys a magic cookie and he now has magical powers and messes with everyone's personality. And everyone has really weird obsessions. Contains all Sohma family members. If i missed one plz tell me!


Shigure Gets POWAHHH!

Shigure was walking around the backyard of the estate that he lived in. He couldn't think of even one romantic idea so he was bored so he went to the marketplace. There was a crazy old man there selling cookies. He walks up to him and asks how much they are. The old man says there're $0.05 for one. Shigure thought that was a good deal so he bought one. The old man said as he was leaving "Thank you. I hope to see you again…" Shigure sweatdropped and ran home to eat the cookie. And rub in Torhu, Yuki, and Kyo's face. Before he got to the door he wanted to eat because eating in front of them would be mean. He put the cookie into his mouth and started chewing. Them to realize that the cookies tasted like they were about 3 years old and had been filled with a sticky green liquid. "Gah! What a rip off! I never should have trusted him!" Shigure goes inside to see that Kyo had thrown a party for the entire Sohma family. "Kyo! What the? Why?" He exclaimed.

"Oh I just felt like throwing a party!" (Shigure sweatdropps again)

"Well you just can't do that this is my house Orange Head!" Just then large bolts of lighting come shooting out of Shigure's hand and stuck Kyo in the face. The party stuff went away and Kyo's head turned into an orange.

Yuki then came into the doorway and saw Kyo with an orange for a head and started laughing hysterically. "Oh Kyo! You fucking orange head!"

The Kyo jumped on Yuki and started (or attempted) to kill him.

While all this is going on Shigure is trying to figure out what is going on. _That dang cookie gave me magical powers …interesting …all the things I could do to people… _ "Kyo no more orange head for you!" Kyo's head turned back to normal and Yuki stopped laughing. "Shigure what the hell…?"

"Silence! Kyo for the rest of days for shall love Leeks, Miso, Sweet Onions and…Yuki!"

"What the?" Then Kyo complete faced changed and started saying "What I meant to say is I love Leeks, Miso, Sweet Onions and Yuki!" Just then he got down on his knees in front of Yuki and said "Yuki for too long I have admired for passionate beauty astray… Yuki I love you!"

Yuki sweatdropps and says "Holy…!"

"As for you Yuki… You will no longer be isolated and unhappy… You will be… You will be outgoing, outspoken, and be obsessed with cheese!"

Then Yuki got a huge smile on his face and shouted "OMG! I LOVE CHEESE! I'M GONNA GO BUT SOME!" And he jumps out of the window towards the market place.

Rin (Isuzu) comes into the room and annoyed and says, "Guys that stupid boy Yuki woke me up…"

"That ok Rin."

"Ok?! That's ok?!"

"Yeah watch this! Rin you are now well and not the crazy bitch you usually are!"

Rin then stood up and said "Kyo! Let's make a puzzle together! Let's make cookies! Lets…"

"Oh Rin your better…?" Kagura then walked into the room.

"Yeah isn't this wonderful?! My good Kagura!? Let's go pick flowers! Just do something!"

"What the?"

"Kagura no longer will you be a girlish young woman… and love Kyo! You will be a tomboy!"

Kagura's clothes changed from a flowery kimono to a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "Saying "Umm Hi guys. I'm going to go play video games now."

Rin looked at her hyper-like and said "Omg! Let's do that together! We can play co-op!" Both of them rushed out of the room. Just then Yuki came back from the market and had a cheese costume on and several blocks of cheese in his hands. And then runs into his room quickly taking his cheese with him.

Hatori comes in and questioned how Rin could just become perfectly well and why Yuki was in a cheese costume and why Kyo was now eating Miso soup with leeks and sweet onions muttering about Yuki.

"Oh my good Hatori, Your wondering why… aren't you? Well I'll show you! Hatori you will now be very amused by Yuki and Kyo and love the floor!"

"Omg! Floor! I love you!" He then took a piece of the floor and ran into his room and slammed the door.

_This is getting very weird… maybe I should stop… or not!_

"Ayame! Good to see you!"

"Umm ok…"

"Ayame! You will now have no confidence and you will get a Mohawk!"

"Shigure I not going to listing to…! Yes I will… But I don't know if I can…Aug when did it get so warm in need to go to my room go lock my self in a freezer and die… Feeling emo and can't do anything about it…" He slumped out of the room.

"Hey Shigure! How'd ya! Do ya hey hey hey!?"

"Oh Hiro… You will be soft spoken, and very slowww…"

"Yeah I'mmm ffeeellliiiinnnggggg vvveeerryyyyyyy vveerryyyy ssllooowwww toooddaayyy…" Then walks out of room very slowly.

"Hatsuharu is here!"

"Oh Hatshuharu! You will have no sense of direction and you are not potty trained anymore!"

"Shigure!? Where am I!? I don't know! And I need to go to the bathroom!" He then runs out of the room trying to find the bathroom.

Kisa then walks into the room.

"Kisa! You will no longer be bullied and you will get your voice back and be obsessed with… The phone!"

Kisa dropped the book she was holding and reached for the phone gabbing into the receiver and walking out of the room.

"Oh Momiji! Long time no see! Zap!"

"Oh Shigure! I have a larger desire now to wear the girl's uniform at school and I need to have some Pizza! PIZZA!!!" Momiji then walks out of the room to get some frozen pizzas then screams finding Ayame in the freezer. (In snake form)

"Kureno! You are now going to be obsessed with crackers! And you will not like being Akito's pet!"

"Yes I don't like to be Akito's pet and I'm now love crackers!" He then sits down at the table and starts eating the crackers in Kyo's Miso soup with Sweet Onions and Leeks.

Just then Akito (very angry) and with a knife runs into the kitchen seeing Shigure laughing. Made her very very angry. "Shigure Sohmmaaaa! You are in so much trouble! I should stab you for this! Like did to Kureno!"

"Oh Akito…No longer will you be a bipolar annoying little control power mad freak. You will be nice to everyone and give gifts!"

"Yes Shigure… What was I thinking… I love everyone! I love my family! The Sohmas! All your annoying little problems! I'm so happy! I need to go share my happiness to the world!" Akito then runs out of the house to go spread joy.

Shigure then walk out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He sees Ritsu hitting his head on the wall and says "Hey Ritsu? What are you doing?"

"All these things that are happening to our family! It's all my fault! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the air I have to breathe. I'm sorry for the wall I'm hitting!"

"Oh Ritsu I'm going to take you out of your misery…. Ritsu you are now outspoken, think nothing is your fault and I turn you into a girl!"

Just then Ritsu's face changed he ran down the hall and screamed at Yuki "Ha Yuki It's not my fault that you are obsessed with cheese! Ha ha look at you in a cheese outfit! How stupid you look!"

"Shigure? Kyo? Yuki? Where are you?" It was Tohru.

"Oh Hi Torhu!" Ritsu cut in. "Did I ever tell you how ugly and cheap you look!"

"Ritsu!" She was shocked. "What gotten into you!"

"Shigure what the?"

"Tohru you will not be a happy, sappy, plucky, annoying little brat who gets into our business! You are now a crazy, drunk, party girl!"

"Shigure! Let's throw a party!"

"Ok!" He them used his powers and party things appeared and the entire Sohma family had a party that would last forever. (Except Ayame because they found him in the freezer when they were getting beer.) Then while they were partying Akito was so drunk that he lifted the entire curse and everyone (Even Ayame who thawed eventually) Was free. THE END


End file.
